Nogano
Nogano Industries Incorporated *'Number of Members:' None, it once had over 10,000 employees around the world. *'Nature of Members': Human individuals, occasional Cyborgs. *'Organization:' Corporate structure. Yakuza influenced for their Security structure. *'Game Role:' Evil Doers to give the PCs and NPCs hell. *'World Role:' Historical. The company and family no longer exist. *'Relative Influence': None. Once large. A Nogano manufacturing plant meant millions of dollars for a local economy and hundreds of jobs. *'Public or Secret?:' Nogano itself was a public Organization. Some if it's activities were very secret *'Publicly Stated Goal:' To earn profit for its share holders *'Real Goal:' A tool to allow the Nogano family to achieve wealth and domination. *'Relative Wealth:' Compared to other Large Japanese Corporations, small. Compared to Vista City or the Average PC? Very, very large indeed. *'Group advantages:' The Nogano Corp had access to the finest equipment and high technology. The Nogano Corp can also afford large numbers of well armed security people, Quick flights out of town, and the best lawyers. Assets were sold to companies like Fruit and Soni. *'Contacts:' Nogano Corp was a large corporate citizen of the Vista City area and gave freey to both political parties as well as connected individuals. Being a representative of the Nogano Corp can got you into any official Office in the state up to the Governor's mansion. Nogano also had some contact with the Yakuza both in Japan and a growing presence in Northern Ca. *'Special Abilities:' The Nogano Corp was on the leading edge of high technology and advanced research. They had access to technology that just barely off the drawing boards and SF writer's dreams. Nogano also had access to Professional Yakuza Criminals *'Group disadvantages:' The Nogano Corp was a Japanese only shop at the higher levels, occasionally making for a manpower shortage in the upper echelons. Nogano had a reputation for being ruthless and slightly gonzo in pursuit of high tech, profit and power, which means they were scrutinized carefully. *'Special Disadvantages:' The Nogano Corp not only had enemies in the States who have a natural dislike for a powerful hierarchical corporation, but also some enemies in Japan and from Japan, Such as a Rival Ninja Clan, and Kyofu Son of None. *'Who belonged:' At the Command Level, Nogano the Elder, patriarch of the Corp, and members of his family by blood or marriage. At lower levels, Any Employee of Nogano Corp. *'Who didn't belong:' Anyone else. Certain not any Gaijin, Although the Nogano America branch has shocked the rest of the family by using Gaijin talent in areas as high as middle management and PR. *'Those who favored them:' The Nogano family and close allies who stand to benefit when Nogano grows richer. Politicians who stay bought. *'Those opposed to them:' People with ideas about the rule of law, the sanctity of Human life, and fondness for Liberty and free enterprise *'Area of Operation:' Japan and Northern California *'Headquarters Location:' Tokyo, Japan. Nogano America (A Wholly owned Subsidiary) was located in Vista City Ca. *'Public Face:' A high Tech Japanese firm incubating the 21st century in their high tech labs and selling it at your local Mall. *'Notable Members:' Nogano the Elder, Patriarch. Nogano Junior, Ran Nogano America until a disastrous shoot out with the police. Now he is a figurehead. Tomiko Nogano, Nogano's Daughter, former adventurer and mad-woman, she escaped Japan and became an adventurer in the US for a short time in the 1980's until recaptured by her father and his agents. *'History of the Organization:' In the late 1920's Nagato Jiro, a poor boy joined the Yakuza and became a feared crime lord. As was the custom with Yakuza at the time he extorted shares and partial ownership in many local business. When the war started Nogano Jiro entered the munitions industry and grew filthy rich. Nogano Jiro's sons joined the Imperial Army and continued the family tradition of power mongering and cruelty with great enthusiasm. Nogano Jiro was proud. But Japan Lost the war and all of his sons in the military were killed. Nogano's youngest son, Nogano Tadao felt left out and abandoned by his father's grief and made a vow to prove to his father that he was as good at vicious conquest as any of his brothers. In the postwar years, Nogano Heavy Industries rebuilt as Nogano Industries Incorporated, and continued the business of viciousness and cruelty. In the 1950's the Nogano Corp ate a smaller organization that was poised to enter the high tech market and using the smaller organization's plan, Nogano Corp entered the field. During the early 1960's Nogano Tadao became his Father's most trusted lieutenant, breaking legs, extorting wealth and confronting Japanese Action/Adventure heroes at every turn. Nogano Jiro was proud of his son but never truly let go of what might have been had his other sons lived. Nogano Jiro died in the late 60's, leaving his empire to Nogano Tadao. Nogano Tadao rode the wave of Japanese expansion from the 1970's and into the 1980's power building and making deals and growing wealthy at a very healthy rate. Nogano Tadao also inherited his father's position at the head of his local Yakuza Clan, which Yakuza Lieutenants found agreeable since they were getting filthy rich off the deal. Then Nogano Tadao attacked the biggest challenge for a Japanese Corporation. Colonizing other lands and exporting the Japanese method of business, or rather the Nogano flavor of this which involves extortion, violence, blackmail, bribery, viciousness and cruelty in combination with ruthlessly efficient business practices and first rate product quality assurance in a winning combination. Nogano Tadao was generally successful in his endeavors. Nogano now held large chunks of The Philippines, Malaysia , Thailand, and extensive holdings all over the Pacific rim. At the same time, Nogano's Yakuza Partners/Subsidiaries control all criminal traffic in these areas, taking their cut from all the vice, drugs and gambling they can get into their target market. Nogano was thwarted in his drive to corporately colonize the US, however. Compared to the rest of the world, the US economy is very, very large and regional areas are not as vulnerable to economic domination. Workers in Nogano plants in the US distressingly refuse to view themselves as servants of the great Nogano empire and so sales of vices, drugs and gambling have not taken off like Nogano had hoped. During the Mid 90's Economic crash Nogano Tadao fared reasonably well based on his external holdings, but the energy available for expansion has dried and put them in a holding phase. Nogano Tadao had many children, both sons and daughters. His oldest Daughter inherited a mad independent streak from her great grandmother and escaped to the US for a while but Nogano Tadao eventually recovered her and married her off in a good political marriage. Tomiko still winds up hospitalized every so often, as she either escapes to join another adventuring group, or is discovered monkey wrenching illegal Nogano activities by giving evidence to the authorities. She got away for the last time in the desolation of the empire. Nogano Tadao had read King Lear so he carefully set up lanes of inheritance and responsibility amongst his sons, as well as emphasizing their idea that the Empire will only continue as long as they work together. This was even occasionally successful. The one fiefdom in Nogano's Empire that caused trouble was Nogano America Inc, Nogano Tadao's attempt to export his businesses to the US. They keep running into opposition from Concerned citizens and the VCPD, which occasionally turned violent. The troubled area has been run by and defeated two of Nogano's sons and was last the hands of Nogano Sachio, one of Nogano's youngest sons and whispered to be too "Americanized" from a stint at MIT. Then it all came apart. A high tech project, the creation of a super Cyborg escaped and stated killing women in Vista City incluing a Nagano great granddaughter, tortured and murdered in a very sadistic manner. Videos of the process were sent to Nogano Sachio for him "to enjoy". He sent taunting messages to the authorities calling himself Kyofu Son of None He was finally stopped after two murders. However he left a legacy of computer files and even after dying struck out at the Nogano corporation. He brought down the whole family forcing the principles to liquidate and go into hiding, killing himself for the final time in the destruction of the companies computer data center. Nogano Tadao nears the end of his life now with nothing in his grasp. The Cyborg Kyofu Son of None destroyed the company and scattered the family. He elks out an existence in the hill of Japan far from the seats of power and influence, hiding from the consequences of actions that have become know to all the world. Nogano is ended as a threat to anyone. Category:Historical Category:Business Category:Technology Category:Gangs Category:Crime Category:Vista City Category:Mad Science